Guides:Earning and Saving Acorns
A detailed description of how to earn as many as possible and how to be wise in saving them. Earning Acorns # Silver Tokens: Collect every day as soon as Kung Fu Scrat and Sid's Egg Rescue recharge. This will allow you to accumulate the greatest possible amount of tokens. Indeed, the output of these has doubled in the last year with the introduction of Sid's Egg Rescue; allowing you to earn two per day (plus ones from acorn piles). These tokens can be one of the most important sources of earning acorns - if one game of KFS earns you just one acorn, it is still worth it. Furthermore, if you get lucky and receive 100 or 50 acorns with one token, this makes up for a lot of failed attempts. The average number of acorns per round is around 2.5. Therefore, you could receive around 5 acorns per day on average. # Snow Piles: 'To increase the amount of these, simply visit your village a lot. I only visit mine around 2 times per day and I receive around 2 or 3 acorns/silver tokens a day. As you can see, if you visit more times than this and keep tapping the snow piles, then this can be a major source of acorns (directly or indirectly - through silver tokens). # '''Visiting other Villages: '''This is another very important source of acorns. If you like and gift your friend's villages, then they are more likely to give a gift to you - this could be an acorn (the character villages will send you a gift automatically if you gift them). In addition, finding Scrat in a village can result in an acorn too (using the hint doesn't affect the chance of the acorn prize). Since there is no limit on the amount of villages you can visit (through "Visit new village"), if you have a lot of time, you could cycle through village after village, just tapping Scrat. I imagine after an hour or two's work, you could accumulate quite a few acorns. # '''Daily Bonuses: '''The fifth day of the bonus is always 10 acorns. Therefore, if you are not interested in the decoration bonuses on day 10 and up, you can reset the bonus back to day one by missing the 6th day and in five more days, you will receive acorns. This is a renewable source of acorns, because every 6 days you can receive a set amount of acorns. # '''Collections: '''Complete all the collections which only involve coin animals. Acorns are worth far more than coins and completing four coin families - in my opinion - is worth the five or ten acorn prize you receive for completing the collection. In total, you can receive a bonus 34 acorns for just completing the coin and heart collections. In addition, there are several collections which give you animal prizes too. # '''Leveling up: '''The amount of acorns recieved on leveling up increases from 1 (on low levels) to 5 until you reach level 50; past here you will recieve 10. Along with collections, this is the only way to (kinda) transmute coins into acorns - collecting from animals means you can feed animals, and therefore earn XP, thus getting you closer to leveling up. The more coins you earn (animals you have), the more acorns you earn (the faster you get acorns by leveling up). # '''Community Events: ' These often have an acorn prize as a second or third tier prize (5 or 10 acorns). This is often a win-win: you either collect a lot of coins from families (if it is a coin event), or play KFS and potentially win a good prize (if it is a KFS event) in order to obtain the acorn prize. Theoretically, if - every day: you played three KFS games (assuming each day you receive two tokens from KFS and SER, and one from a snow pile), you received one acorn from a snow pile and you visited your friends' villages, you could earn around 5-10 acorns every day. That, boosted by collection acorns and daily bonus acorns, means - if you are a regular player (or aim to be) - with time and '''patience, you can be "acorn-rich" relatively quickly. Furthermore, if you follow the upcoming tips on Saving Acorns, you can keep your acorns at a high amount and only use them for the things you really want. *Please add to the page (or message me) if you have any other tips* Category:Guides